


Per Scientiam

by alice_pike



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_pike/pseuds/alice_pike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It worked, for a little while.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per Scientiam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fmagiftexchange prompt _Ed/Hei, stubborn men never give up_.

Their goals brought them together: Alfons wanted to be remembered; Ed wanted to be found. They worked together, lived together, loved together.

It worked, for a little while.

But Alfons got weaker and no closer to his goal and Ed met dead end after dead end and was no closer to his home; and, slowly, everything they had made came apart at the seams. There were things they both wanted more than each other, even if they were too humble to ever admit it.

Their goals drove them apart, and neither found what they were looking for, in the end.


End file.
